Indoraptor
The Indoraptor is the central antagonist of the 2018 science fiction adventure film, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. He was a new genetically engineered dinosaur created by geneticist Dr. Henry Wu using the DNA of the deceased Indominus Rex and a Velociraptor as part of his and Vic Hoskins' plan to use dinosaur hybrids for future wars. Background After the creation of the Indominus Rex under a secret agenda, Dr. Henry Wu was taken to a secure location to develop a new species of hybrid dinosaur for military use, after the former escaped and wreaked havoc on Isla Nublar in 2015. By combining the genomes of Indominus Rex and Velociraptor, Wu tried to create the perfect specimen to use in combat. However, unlike Velociraptors, the Indoraptor was a prototype that lacked the social skills to obey and follow command, which made him all the more lethal. As a result of this, Wu desired the DNA of Blue, the last living Velociraptor, so he could create an enhanced Indoraptor, unaware that Blue's blood had been contaminated with Tyrannosaurus Rex blood. Soon, the Indoraptor was sold off at the Lockwood Manor Auction, despite Wu's protests that he was only a prototype. Owen Grady then lured a Stygimoloch into the auction, disrupting it. In the ensuing chaos, the mercenary commander Ken Wheatley tranquilized the Indoraptor to extract a tooth as a trophy, but he manipulated the mercenary and escaped, killing him, Gunnar Eversol, and others. The Indoraptor then hunted Owen, Claire Dearing, and Maisie Lockwood throughout the mansion. Paleo-veterinarian Zia Rodriguez released Blue, who attacked the Indoraptor and caused him to fall through a glass roof to his death. Powers and Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: '''The Indoraptor's strength allowed him to carry two humans with his mouth or arms with no difficulties when running and lift them high into the air by one of their arms, which Ken Wheatley was unfortunate enough to experience in the final moments of his life. He was also strong enough to rip off several body parts such as heads and arms in seconds and toss Blue around like a ragdoll whenever he seriously fought back against her, throwing and kicking her across Maisie Lockwood's bedroom and even breaking a metal beam in half by accident during the fight. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''His speed was undoubtedly superior to his predecessor, rivaling that of a normal Velociraptor. Judging by his size, he could move nearly as fast as a Velociraptor for his agility to jump high and make quick turns. When accelerating, he often dropped down on all fours and ran akin to a canine animal like a lion or tiger. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''The Indoraptor's durable body was able to take the attacks of Blue and bullets from an assault rifle Owen Grady stole from a dead mercenary, to the point where the bullets could be audibly heard dropping out of his hide. Not even being thrown out a window by Blue was enough to keep him down for long, and only the brow horns of the Triceratops skull Blue pushed him down toward proved to be fatal to him. * '''Stealth: '''His ability to stalk his victims undetected was greater than any ordinary Velociraptor, as being a dark black color allowed him to blend into pitch dark areas so he could ambush unsuspecting prey without making even the slightest sound. * '''Echolocation: '''Perhaps the most unique ability he possessed was being capable of using a sonar-like system to detect and locate objects by emitting high-pitched sounds that reflected off the object and returned to the Indoraptor's ears, allowing him to locate prey in the darkest of areas. * '''Enhanced Intelligence: '''The Indoraptor inherited the near-human intelligence that allowed the Indominus Rex to pull off such impressive feats throughout her day of rampaging across Isla Nublar, which was displayed when he pretended to pass out after being tranquilized by Wheatley, even lifting his tail into the air to get the mercenary's attention and make him turn his head so he wouldn't see the malicious smirk that appeared on the hybrid's face as he toyed with his victim, just before giving Wheatley the brutal demise that was imminent from the moment he made the fatal mistake of stepping into the Indoraptor's cage. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''The Indoraptor had a great sense of smell that allowed him to preform well was a predator, being able to track Maisie in her bedroom from outside the Lockwood Manor in the stormy night. Feats Strength * Tore Ken Wheatley's arm clean off. * Smashed through a diorama case. * Carried two soldiers with his hands and jaws. * Hurled Blue across Maisie Lockwood's bedroom. * Accidentally broke a metal beam in half during his fight with Blue. * Lifted Wheatley high into the air by his arm with his jaws. Speed * Could run at sixty kilometers per hour. * Kept pace with Blue. Durability * Took shots from an assault rifle designed to subdue other dinosaurs without injury. * Resisted tranquilizer darts. * Tanked attacks from Blue in their fight. * Survived being thrown out a window by Blue. Skills * Almost killed Owen Grady and Maisie. * Killed a total of seven people, including Wheatley, Gunnar Eversol, two rich people, and three soldiers. * Could move with silence even in total darkness. * Outsmarted Wheatley by feigning sedation after seemingly being tranquilized. * Tracked Maisie in her bedroom from outside the Lockwood Manor. Weaknesses * '''Aggression: '''Much like the Indominus Rex before him, the Indoraptor was a highly aggressive animal that would be sent into a rage at even the smallest trigger. * '''Prototype Stage: '''Despite being the unstoppable horror that he was, the Indoraptor was ultimately still in a prototype stage and not as effective as a final version of the hybrid, which was the reason why he was not ready for the Lockwood Manor Auction. That fact also could've been why Blue was able to put up such a fight against him and kill him so easily despite the Indoraptor being designed to outclass her in every way. * '''Laser Gun: '''The Indoraptor would always follow orders given by a laser, and would always fixate himself on killing the marked target when the audio cue was given. * '''Mentally Unstable: '''Another thing he had in common with the Indominus Rex was having a disease that caused mild to severe disturbances in thought and/or behavior, resulting in an inability to cope with life's ordinary demands and routines. This problem was mental illness, and it gave both hybrids psychopathic mindsets. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Claw Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Universal Pictures Category:Legendary Pictures